


Lend Me Your Heart

by BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Helpful Bruce, Hurt, Jealousy, Love, One Shot, Reader Insert, Tony Being Tony, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, mention of Steve Rogers - Freeform, mentions of The Vision, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe/pseuds/BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least you're talking to me now.”</p><p>“How long has it been?” You asked humorously.</p><p>“Three months and two days but who's counting.” He said, shrugging.</p><p>“I really am sorry but you've got to understand where I'm coming from.”</p><p>“Oh, i understand.” He said flippantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend Me Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveMisha2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/gifts).



> If you like Supernatural & Destiel go check out ILoveMisha2, who i gifted this fic to just bc i love them, their fics are amazing.
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own the characters just the story.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> R&R

“Wanda, go to the movies with me?” You asked, using your best puppy dog eyes. 

“Maybe another time?” She asked, voice still as dull as when you had first met her. You frowned, sitting down in front of her and holding onto one of her hands.

“That's what you said the last six times I've asked you. I think it would be good for you to get some fresh air, go about the town. You can't stay holed up in this room your whole life.”

She peeked at you from under her lashes, shaking her head furiously, retracting her hand away from yours. 

“They say everyone's safer if I'm here.”

And that's what they really had said. You had went to the meeting yourself and had heard it first hand. You hadn't agreed with their stupid ass decision so of course you being you had to throw a fit. You screamed and you kicked after they hadn't listened to your reasonable tone. Bucky had to carry you out of the room.

“Do you think that?” 

She nodded, looking down at her lap again, letting her hair fall around her face, hiding her from you. You sighed and patted her on the arm.

After pietro had died you were the only person she had left and she had been pushing everyone away lately, even you.

“I'm going to go get lunch with Bruce, I'll be back in an hour, okay?”

She nodded, not looking in your direction. You were glad she didn't get a chance to see the pure sadness on your face before you left, closing the door as quietly as you could manage.

You sighed to yourself yet again, running your hand through your hair once, making your way to the kitchen.

Tony was in the kitchen, of course he had to be the one there, it was just your luck. You weren't talking to him at the moment, not after that meeting where he had thrown Wanda’s name practically through the mud. As far as you were concerned he was enemy number one. 

You flipped him off as you walked past, opening the fridge and grabbing a lemonade. You turned around and leaned your back against the counter next to the fridge.

“You still not talking to me?” He asked you humorously. You didn't answer and he laughed slightly. “It's not my fault your girlfriend is a danger zone.”

You made an angry sound in the back of your throat and threw your bottle of lemonade at his head. He ducked and it missed him just barely. He was about to say something before you lept forward, socking him right in the jaw.

He staggered back from the weight of your punch, looking at you like you had lost your mind.

“Don't you dare fucking talk about her like that! Don't you know she feels like shit because of you! She can't even step foot outside of her room without feeling lesser than the rest of you all here!” You said, trying hard to keep your voice low so she wouldn't hear you yelling. “You scare her, don't you think that makes you the monster here? I agreed that she'd be safer in the tower but i never agreed that other people needed to be protected from her. I never agreed that this place needed to be her prison.”

“It was for her own good!” He sputtered.

“Her being treated like some rabid animal was for her own good!? You're still treating her like that! Think about what you're doing, Tony. You're no better than your father.” You spat, leaving him there holding the left side of his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You punched him?!” Bruce asked, dropping his spoon.

“Well, yeah. What was I supposed to do, let him talk shit about her? You know as well as i do that she deserves better.”

“You're the better that she has, y/n.” 

“Somebody's gotta teach Tony a lesson.” You said back, still feeling the anger Tony left you with.

“Looks like you already did.”

“I wish the rest of the team would just be on our side.”

“Are there sides? I wasn't aware. I think everyone wants to do the right thing. You know Steve as well as Clint and i have.”

“Natasha wants to, she just doesn't know how to and Bucky’s just trying to stay clear because he knows it's not his business.” You said, stirring your pasta in a circle.

“Vision seems to like her.” Bruce said conversationally. 

“Good for him.” You said back, stabbing pasta onto your fork aggressively. Bruce raised an eyebrow at your reaction.

“Don't be jealous. She needs as many friends as she can get, to boost her spirit.”

“I'm not, i'm just-”

“You're afraid she's going to like him too.”

You shrugged, taking a bite of your food that was in front of you. You didn't want to voice it but he was right. You were always afraid that she'd want better than you, that she would realize you weren't as good as she had thought.

“She needs to know the team accepts her.” Bruce said.

“They don't though.”

“Tony doesn't, have you ever wondered why?”

“No. I didn't need an explanation from him. It's typical Tony.”

“Do you think that he's being this way because just maybe he's afraid that she'll take you away from him? You and him used to be inseparable.”

“The best of friends.” You laughed.

“Exactly.”

“He knows me. He knows how i feel about her.”

“Maybe he was too upset to pay attention.”

“Maybe.”

“Sometimes you have to see people for who they really are, not just how they act in moments.”

“I get it, Bruce. I'll apologize.”

“Who said anything about apologizing?”

“I can never win with you!” You laughed, scooting back and laying your head on the table in defeat.

“I'm 100% certain you always win with me.” He said back, looking at you fondly as you lifted your head back up off the table.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Wanda, hey, i brought you back something to eat.” You said, opening the door to her room.

The curtains were open and that was a plus, at least she was getting some light. You walked in the rest of the way, finding her on the corner of her bed. 

“You hungry?” You asked, opening the box of food in front of her, revealing pasta.

“Sure.” She said, just to make you happy.

“Why don't you come eat in the kitchen with me?”

She nodded slowly, forcing a smile onto her face. At least she was trying.

You got up, pulling her by the hand to the kitchen. She made sure to stay close to you, behind you, and for the second time that day you wanted to hurt Tony.

When she stood at the counter you pushed the food towards her and handed her a fork which she thanked you for. You watched her eat silently, resting your head on your hand, elbow on the counter.

She ate a few bites and stared down at her food. You looked at her in confusion.

“You got something on your mind, love?” You asked, willing a soothing tone into your voice.

“I don't belong here.” She whispered, focusing on her food.

“Of course you do.” You frowned.

“I do not.”

“Wanda, they don't hate you. They're not scared of you either.”

“After the last mission-”

“It was an accident. We all know that.” You said, coming up to her and wrapping your arms around her. 

“They still look at me differently.”

“Maybe that's because you've made no effort to include yourself and they don't know how to do that for you themselves.”

“I don't know.”

“Look at me, i know enough for the both of us, alright? I wouldn't lie to you, ever. You deserve to be happy.” You said, kissing her forehead then holding her at shoulders length. “Go to the movies with me for starters, just here in the tower. We can start small then work our way up to bigger things.” 

“What about Tony?” She asked, removing your arms from her shoulders but taking your hands into hers.

“What about him? He doesn't speak for me and he sure as hell doesn't speak for you.”

“He misses you though and i take up all your time. I burden you.”

“Yeah, well, he can miss me all he wants. That doesn't mean i miss him. And you're not a burden, i would tell you if you were one, trust me.”

“I trust you.” She said back as if it was her second nature.

“Then how about a movie in the tower?” You asked, a smile brightening up your features. She smiled back at you, nodding.

“Okay, but just one movie.”

She had went back to her room after eating, assuring you she was just tired because she hadn't been getting much sleep. 

You kissed her goodbye and told her you weren't about to forget movie night which got you a laugh in return from her.

As soon as she had left Tony had come around the corner, obviously he had been there a while, waiting. You rolled your eyes but upon seeing his bruised jaw you softened up a little.

You walked up to him, putting your fingers on his jaw delicately as he pulled back slightly, wincing.

“Sorry about that.” You said gently, allowing him the chance to pull away from you and hold a grudge like you had.

“You have a mean right hook.” He said lightly, laughing a little, giving you classic Tony.

“Was that you accepting my apology or?” 

“Let's go with ‘or’ just to make things difficult.”

“Things are already difficult.”

“At least you're talking to me now.”

“How long has it been?” You asked humorously.

“Three months and two days but who's counting.” He said, shrugging.

“I really am sorry but you've got to understand where I'm coming from.”

“Oh, i understand.” He said flippantly.

You glared at him as best you could. Here you were trying to work with him instead of against him and he was still giving you an attitude.

“Tony, I'm trying. I don't know what else you want from me.” You huffed out, putting your hands on your hips.

“Let's not pretend that you're not only trying for one person.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” You were getting angry.

“It's supposed to mean you spend all your time catering to her.”

“Oh, what? Am I supposed to cater to you?”

“Everyone else does.” He smirked at you.

“I don't care about everyone else. You were my friend. You're not acting like a friend right now, friends support each other.”

“You know I don't do the whole support thing.” He said, walking over to look out of the glass wall of the tower, watching the traffic below.

You looked at him indignantly, raising your chin in the air. He wasn't even facing you now which made you even more furious.

“Is this really how you want this conversation to go?”

“I think it's going pretty well.”

You breathed in a heavy breath and let it out slowly, feeling drained of everything. 

“Don't ask me to erase her, for you. Don't ask me to choose when you know that's not fair considering you both hold a great deal of importance to me.”

“I didn't ask you to do anything.”

“You're asking me without asking me and then later you're going to get mad that I didn't choose the way you wanted me to and frankly, Tony, I'm so tired of the games.”

“Games, what games?”

“Okay, Tony.”

He turned around at your tone, glancing at you briefly. Motioning for you to come stand next to him. You sighed but walked over anyway.

“You know how i am with those words people say when they've upset someone and they feel bad about it.”

“You mean i know how you are with the word ‘sorry’.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“I think, somewhere, yes? There's gotta be.” He put his around you, allowing you to rest your head against him. “I'm going to be truthfully honest right now.”

“Are you saying you haven't been truthfully honest with me before?”

“Let's table that discussion for a different time, huh?”

You rolled your eyes but let him continue.

“The truth is i miss you a lot. I miss you in the lab with me, i miss bossing you around, i miss you making my lunches.”

“I'm not making your lunches, Tony.”

“Hey, someone else would feel honored to make my lunches.”

“Go ask Natasha then, see what she says.”

“Okay, people who don't live in this tower would feel honored to make my lunches.”

“God, I can't believe you sometimes.”

“I can see how being this handsome is sometimes unbelievable to some.”

You elbowed him in the ribs, laughing lightly. This is how it was supposed to be between you two, banter and light hearted annoyance.

“If all of this is your apology, it sucks.”

“It is actually. I thought I'd at least get an A for effort.”

“You'll get an A for effort if you watch a movie with wanda and I tonight.”

“Hmm, what kind of movie?”

“It's not like the dozen i found on your laptop if you're referring to those type of movies.”

“You were on my laptop?”

“Maybe and maybe somebody needs to make a call to Pepper, just to humiliate you.”

“Go ahead, I don't get humiliated.”

“You wanna go on record with that?”

“I'll watch the movie with you two if you stay off my laptop and never speak of what you saw again.”

“Deal.” You said, punching him in the arm and running off to tell Wanda the good news.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Guess what?” You asked Wanda excitedly, jumping on her bed and waking her up.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned, rolling over on her back, barely opening her eyes to look at the ceiling. You stopped jumping and sat on top of her, your face inches from hers.

“What are you doing?” She asked sleepily, finding your hand and holding it.

“I'm here with some exciting news!”

“What is so exciting that you must wake me up?”

“It's about movie night, Tony's going to watch with us!” You said, sitting up, looking at her excitedly and squeezing her hand.

She sat up as far as she could with you straddling her, her smile falling from her face, panic replacing it.

“What? No, I can't be around him. You know what he thinks of me.”

“Baby, he's fine. He doesn't hate you, he doesn't think anything of you that he doesn't think of me. I promise he likes you.”

“So you're talking to him again?”

“After he apologized. Listen, at the time things were a precaution. We all realize that. He just, it's kinda like when a toddler gets a shiny new toy and forgets about the other older one, ya’know? You were the new toy and Tony thought he was going to be outshined by you so he got defensive and said things he didn't mean.”

“I see.”

“So everything's okay?”

“I suppose but you understand my hesitation.”

“I do. He'll be on his best behavior.”

“Why couldn't your best friend have been Steve?” She laughed, leaning up to kiss you.

“Because he was boring.” You mumbled between kisses.

She leaned back, releasing your lips and you followed her as she leaned back, asking for more.

“I love you. Don't ever forget that.” She said intensely, looking into your eyes.

“And i love you.” You said back, laying down beside her, holding eye contact. “I know this is hard, thank you for trying.”

“You must always try for the ones that you love.” She said back, probably months away maybe even years and you felt the sadness within yourself for her. You felt the tragedy and you wanted to break the ones who had tried to break her.

She could take care of herself though, she always had, never missing a step.

She could take care of herself but the thing was, she didn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Steve with all of my heart and that comment about him being boring was just a part for the story to move along. I do not actually believe he is boring.


End file.
